


Двойник

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Series: И ещё раз о Гарри [2]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy of Errors, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Humor, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multi, Post-Endgame, WTF Kombat 2021, АU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Мороженым история не закончилась.
Relationships: Harry Lockhart/Perry van Shrike, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: И ещё раз о Гарри [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Двойник

**Author's Note:**

> Является продолжением текста "Автограф", но может читаться как отдельная история.

— ...А я тебе говорю, Тони, что абсолютно не похож, а ты не слушаешь...  
  
Гарри вздохнул и виновато пожал плечами, надеясь, что теперь-то, после генеральной, так сказать, примерки, мистер Старк наконец-то придет в себя и будет вынужден признать, что Хэппи абсолютно прав. Не то чтобы Гарри не старался и не хотел помочь мистеру Старку. Но что поделать, если даже в прикиде за несколько тысяч долларов и с модной укладкой на голове Гарри Локхарт оставался Гарри Локхартом, несмотря на все их внешнее — просто феноменальное, с точки зрения мистера Старка, — сходство.  
  
Но Тони не стал бы тем, кем был сейчас, если бы бросал свои проекты, пусть даже и не очень перспективные, при первой неудаче. Черт, да если вспомнить, как он лажал с ДЖАРВИСом, сколько раз переписывал изначальный код, прежде чем из него вырос умница и красавец, тот, кого Тони искренне любил и без которого не мыслил своей жизни, — то проблемы с Гарри не стоили и выеденного яйца.  
  
— То есть ты считаешь, что любой, кто знаком со мной больше минуты, почувствует подделку? — Тони наставил указательный палец на Хэппи, и тот предсказуемо пошел на попятную.  
  
— Я не имел в виду всех, босс. Только самых близких к тебе. В принципе, если поставить рядом Гарри и тебя, то... Ну... Пока он стоит вот так и не снимает очки, вас как бы и не отличить. Но стоит ему только открыть рот...  
  
— Ему не придется открывать рот, Хэппи. Для этого я посвятил в свою затею тебя. Никаких пресс-конференций, помнишь? Мы просто делаем вид, что я на базе, в то время как настоящий я и Пеппер показываем Магуне Диснейленд в формате обычной семьи.  
  
— Значит, я не буду летать? — невольно вырвалось у Гарри. Не то чтобы ему и вправду очень хотелось, но быть Тони Старком и не попробовать хоть на секунду по-настоящему стать Железным Человеком... Перри бы его точно не понял.  
  
— Извини, Гарри, это исключено, — тут же категорично заявил мистер Старк. — Никаких полетов.  
  
Гарри облегченно выдохнул, но мистер Старк, видимо, понял его выражение лица по-своему, потому что тут же, словно извиняясь за свою резкость, добавил:  
  
— Мы обязательно организуем это по моему возвращению. Когда я смогу контролировать процесс и подстраховать в случае чего.  
  
Гарри никогда не боялся ни высоты, ни замкнутых пространств, но, черт, отчего-то это «в случае чего» не внушало оптимизма и не прибавляло желания облачаться в костюм.  
  
— Ладно, парни! Хватит прохлаждаться! — Хлопнул в ладоши мистер Старк. — Давайте попробуем еще раз! Итак, Гарри, представь: вот ты идешь выпить кофе, а навстречу тебе... Ну, положим, Капитан Америка! Дубина, твой выход...  
  
...А все номер социального страхования, будь он неладен.  
  
Нет, сперва о номере не было никакой речи. Просто Гарри в свойственной ему манере умудрился простыть. Ничего особенного, температура пару дней, да нос заложило так, что даже запах собственного одеколона не просачивался в него. Ну и прочие менее аппетитные запахи, чему Гарри, если честно, был только рад. Потому что от того же соседского кота, который повадился справлять нужду в клумбах Перри, вонища была — будь здоров.  
  
Да, да, да, гей Перри взялся разводить цветочки, наконец-то проявив всю свою гейскую натуру. Гарри ничего не имел против цветов. Он их, может быть, даже любил, особенно когда Перри не привлекал его к процессу ухода за ними. Но цветы были высажены аккурат под окном, возле которого стоял их обеденный стол, а Перри, если они оба были дома, предпочитал принимать пищу только там. Собственно, на пасте а-ля болоньезе Гарри, не желавший делиться своим состоянием с паникером Перри, и погорел.  
  
В этот день за готовку отвечал Перри, и Гарри всегда казалось, что тот справлялся со своими обязанностями на отлично. Во всяком случае ровно до того момента, как Перри понюхал пасту и скривил лицо. Гарри тоже на всякий случай понюхал, но паста предсказуемо не пахла ничем.  
  
— Ты что, не чувствуешь? — подозрительно посмотрел на него Перри, и Гарри неловко заерзал, сделав вид, что принюхивается к тарелке еще раз.  
  
— Слишком много орегано? — попытался угадать он, судорожно вспоминая, сколько травы Перри положил в этот раз.  
  
Перри прищурился, и Гарри занервничал всерьез.  
  
— Чеснок? Перец?  
  
— С тобой точно все в порядке?  
  
— В полном! — уверенно заявил Гарри и в подтверждение своих слов засунул вилку с горяченной пастой в рот.  
  
Если бы Перри не смотрел на него так внимательно, Гарри бы выплюнул пасту и дело с концом. Но во-первых, за любое неуважение к еде Гарри еще в детстве огреб от папаши столько, что привык есть все, что попадало в рот, каким бы мерзким — или горячим, как сейчас, — оно ни было. А во-вторых, это же Перри приготовил специально для него, ну, конечно, и для себя, но и на долю Гарри тоже, а Гарри и так был не особо силен в деле комплиментов, и ему отчего-то казалось, что Перри очень огорчится, если Гарри выплюнет приготовленную им еду. Поэтому он с трудом, но проглотил огненную лаву, молясь только о том, чтобы не сжечь нахрен весь пищевод с желудком впридачу.  
  
Слава богу, Перри был умнее него, потому что следующим, что попало в рот Гарри, была восхитительно-ледяная вода, которой вскочивший со своего места Перри принялся отпаивать Гарри.  
  
— Идиот, — привычно ругался при этом он, — из окна несет дерьмом кота миссис Льюис. У тебя что, напрочь отбило нюх?  
  
Гарри попытался сказать что-то в ответ, но издал только жалобный сип, после которого Перри, кажется, проняло по-настоящему, и он, схватив в охапку Гарри и ключи от машины, рванул в ближайшую больницу.  
  
В больнице Гарри выдали кучу бумаг, оставив Перри волноваться в комнате ожидания. И Гарри забыл одну цифру. В своем номере соцстрахования. Не специально, нет. У него и раньше так бывало, когда вместо двойки неизвестно почему в голову упорно лезла пятерка. Ну и вместо того, чтобы позвать Перри, Гарри написал то, что казалось ему верным. Он ведь и раньше путался, и ничего. Просто никогда прежде его ошибка не приводила к таким последствиям.  
  
Нет, вначале все было как обычно. Врач привычно шутил и, кажется, не был особо обеспокоен состоянием многострадального горла Гарри, что не могло не радовать. Но потом за занавеску в закуток с Гарри проскользнула девушка в деловом костюме и что-то горячо зашептала на ухо врачу, все время подозрительно косясь на Гарри. Он было решил, что со страховкой нелады, хотя Перри уверял его в обратном, и его сейчас выпрут под зад коленом, но вместо этого врач и весь медперсонал неожиданно стали проявлять невиданную для Гарри заботу, хотя пожаловаться на плохое отношение медиков он и до этого никогда бы не смог.  
  
В общем, после кучи дополнительных тестов с участием не совсем приятных штуковин Гарри был объявлен живым и практически здоровым. А то, что доктор, еще раз тщательно осматривая горло Гарри перед тем как отпустить его домой, нет-нет да и бросал украдкой взгляд на экран своего телефона... Ну, так, может, он только недавно начал работать и консультируется с кем-то опытным. Или ждал сообщение от жены или подруги, или вообще от друга, а у Гарри — паранойя и профдеформация, зря он, что ли, уже столько лет детектив? Ну ладно, хорошо, не детектив, а всего лишь помощник, но профессионал, ведь так?  
  
В общем, интуиция Гарри не подвела.  
  
За стойкой регистрации, где его поджидал Перри, толпилось непривычно много народа. Когда Гарри только привезли, людей здесь, кажется, было в разы меньше. Они смотрели на Гарри так, словно тот совершил что-то очень героическое — как минимум, спас половину населения Земли, а не облажался в очередной раз, поедая горячие спагетти. Перри же выглядел так, будто не мог решить, обнять Гарри или убить на месте.  
  
Нехорошие предчувствия сжали сердце Гарри с новой силой. Некстати вспомнился его недавний визит в больницу, когда он переел мороженого, забыл номер страхования и, как апогей безумия того дня, не узнал Тони Старка, сидевшего рядом.  
  
Но прежде чем Гарри успел сложить два и два, его собственный телефон разразился звуками «Back in Black», которую — он мог поклясться в этом на лицензии Перри — Гарри никогда не закачивал в плейлист, и на экране высветилось незамысловатое «Тони». Вот тогда до Гарри наконец-то дошло, насколько он влип.  
  
— Опять забыл, да? Тебе не кажется, что у нас слишком много общего? Я думаю, это судьба. Гарри нужен Тони, а Тони нужен Гарри, — послышалось из трубки, и все встало на свои места. Гарри начал было извиняться, ну или хотя бы пытаться это сделать с замороженными голосовыми связками, но мистер Старк, а это был, конечно он, велел: — Ничего не объясняй. Жду.  
  
И связь оборвалась.  
  
Гарри несколько секунд неверяще смотрел на свой телефон, словно ожидал, что мистер Старк сию секунду вылезет из динамика и в лучшем случае пришибет его на месте, а в худшем — напустит на него федералов, обвинив в мошенничестве с самым святым для любого американца набором цифр. И доказывай потом, что перепутал не специально, когда разница между твоим номером и номером одного из самых богатых людей в мире — один знак. В этом случае внешнее сходство Гарри и мистера Старка наверняка только прибавит Гарри срок.  
  
Однако вместо копов в форме, заламывающих руки и предлагающих вспомнить о своих правах, Гарри подхватил под локоть на удивление молчаливый Перри и без криков и подзатыльников потащил на улицу. Там, вместо того, чтобы сесть в их машину, он подвел Гарри к шикарной черной красавице с тонированными стеклами и буквально запихнул на заднее сидение, захлопнув за ним дверь.  
  
Прежде чем в непутевую голову Гарри успела просочиться мысль, что Перри наконец надоели его фокусы и он просто решил от него избавиться, продав, к примеру, мафии, Перри открыл переднюю дверь и уселся рядом с водителем.  
  
— Перри! — обрадовался водитель, весьма упитанный тип, протягивая руку.  
  
— Хэппи! — не остался в долгу тот, от всей души сжимая его пальцы.  
  
— Давно не виделись.  
  
— Да уж. Но ты же понимаешь? — и Перри дернул подбородком в сторону Гарри.  
  
— А, ты, наверное, Гарри? — Хэппи протянул Гарри ладонь, и тому ничего не оставалось, как ее пожать. Хватка у Хэппи оказалась будь здоров. — Не особо-то и похож. Хотя...  
  
— Я пытался объяснить мистеру Старку, — начал было Перри, но Хэппи прервал его, махнув рукой, и завел двигатель.  
  
— Ты просто не знаешь Тони. Если он себе что-то вобьет в голову, проще сделать как он хочет. Впрочем, я полностью согласен с ним, что не стоило поднимать шумиху из-за случившегося. Так что не вздумай еще раз заикаться про деньги. Окей?  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Ну тогда поехали.  
  
Вот так, собственно, Гарри и оказался в доме мистера Старка, предварительно подписав самый толстый из виденных им договоров о неразглашении. Хотя с точки зрения Гарри, это было абсолютно лишним. Он бы умер, если надо, но не выдал своего кумира. Жаль, что у адвокатов Тони было свое мнение на этот счет.  
  
В общем-то, ничего сложного от Гарри в конечном итоге не потребовалось. Изредка заменять Тони на людях, всегда в сопровождении Хэппи, показываясь то тут, то там, когда Тони было необходимо на какое-то время исчезнуть по своим старковским делам. Даже говорить ничего не надо было, просто махнуть раз-другой рукой.  
  
Так что Гарри отрастил волосы как у Тони, а тот, в свою очередь, совершенно неожиданно сбрил свою знаменитую бородку, словно одного взгляда, брошенного на Гарри, оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, как Гарри ненавидит любую растительность на своем лице, слишком сильно напоминавшую ему о его собственном отце.  
  
За те деньги, что платил ему Тони, Гарри был готов куда на большее, не то что отрастить щегольскую бородку. Да и без денег, если честно, тоже. Но Тони был абсолютно непреклонен в вопросах оплаты труда, и спорить с ним было совершенно бесполезно. А на «ван дайк» он просто махнул рукой, заявив, что давно мечтал сменить имидж.  
  
В тот же день, когда случилась заварушка с номером, Тони познакомил Гарри с мисс Поттс и Морган, которые приняли Гарри очень тепло, и, кажется, все шло просто замечательно ровно до этого самого дня, когда Тони решил, что ему нужен отпуск с семьей. Прямо перед своим ежегодным обязательным визитом на базу Мстителей.  
  
Не то чтобы Тони с кем-то особо общался сейчас на базе. Слишком много сотрудников, молодежи, которая никогда не знала Тони Старка лично, но выросла на историях о первых Мстителях. Тони просто возился несколько дней в мастерской — как дань сложившейся традиции.  
  
Дополнительным плюсом было то, что никто из первоначального состава никогда не приезжал на базу в то время, когда там находился Тони. Это тоже было чем-то вроде традиции, и Гарри не хотел знать, почему так произошло. Понятно, что никто не был святым, но разрушать легенду, в которой Мстители были семьей, ужасно не хотелось.  
  
Изначально, когда Тони только рассказал о своем плане, Гарри абсолютно не нервничал, думая, что присутствия Хэппи будет более чем достаточно, чтобы помочь ему пережить несколько дней на базе и пресечь на корню любые вопросы, но тут выяснился один неприятный факт. Оказалось, что у Хэппи как раз на эти дни пришлась какая-то жутко романтичная дата с его женой, Мэгги, и было бы очень подозрительно, если бы Тони не дал ему законный выходной. Поэтому сутки Гарри надо было как-то продержаться самому.  
  
Вот после этого Гарри проняло всерьез, и именно поэтому они уже битый час прогоняли все возможные сценарии под недовольное ворчание Хэппи.  
  
— Я могу просто не выходить из мастерской, — попытался смягчить свою участь Гарри, но не тут-то было.  
  
— Тони больше не работает круглосуточно, — виновато покосившись на открывшего и тут же закрывшего рот мистера Старка, развел руками Хэппи. — И если ты застрянешь там больше чем на шесть часов, обязательно примчится кто-нибудь тебя вызволять. Так что — не вариант.  
  
— А если...  
  
— Гарри, давай без самодеятельности. Есть инструкция, вот по ней и работай. — оборвал его Хэппи.  
  
— Ты еще бейдж на него нацепи, — пробормотал Тони едва слышно и тут же виновато посмотрел на Хэппи. — Прости.  
  
Тот только похлопал Тони по плечу, но ничего не сказал в ответ, и они снова принялись репетировать.  
  
На следующий день Тони с женой и дочкой улетел в Анахайм, и Гарри приступил к выполнению своих обязанностей. То есть, переночевав в домике у озера, в сопровождении Хэппи отправился на базу.  
  
Сначала все шло хорошо. Более чем хорошо. Гарри, не вступая в диалог, уже привычно помахал рукой журналистам, которые всегда ошивались у базы, поздоровался со всеми, на кого указал Хэппи, посмотрел на тренировку юных Мстителей, бурно выразил восторг голосом, неотличимым от голоса мистера Старка, благодаря собранному тем речевому модулятору, и спрятался в мастерской.  
  
Там побродил между витрин, разглядывая костюмы Тони («Только, ради всех святых, не трогай ничего руками, Гарри!»), съел заказанный Хэппи обед, посмотрел трансляцию с чемпионами Западной конференции NBA «Голден Стейт Уорриорз», поболтал с Перри по скайпу и с чувством выполненного долга завалился спать.  
  
Следующие два дня не сильно отличались от первого, и Гарри немного расслабился. В конце концов, все, что ему надо было сделать в отсутствии Хэппи, — это пару раз выйти на общую кухню, когда там никого не было, забрать заказ с едой у курьера и по-возможности молчать. А там уже Хэппи и мистер Старк вернутся, и Гарри полетит к Перри в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
Хэппи, уезжая вечером третьего дня, выразил надежду, что Гарри и дальше продолжит в том же духе, и у Гарри не было никаких причин его подводить.  
  
Утром он проснулся в самом приподнятом настроении. Вставать не хотелось, и Гарри решил, что имеет право на маленькие слабости и небольшую разрядку. Зная, что Хэппи ночует в соседней спальне, он как-то не решался до этого прибегать к древнейшему способу снятия стресса, но отсутствие Хэппи, залитая солнечным светом лужайка за панорамным окном прямо перед глазами Гарри и тоска по Перри сделали свое дело.  
  
Еще пару минут после Гарри блаженно нежился в постели, думая, стоит ли звонить Перри или потерпеть два дня, но потом вспомнил, что он, вообще-то, на работе и давно уже должен был заправляться первой кружкой кофе на кухне, и совсем было приготовился вставать, когда в комнате взвыла сирена тревоги.  
  
Гарри вздрогнул, подскакивая. В голове стало тесно от вопросов. Конечно, мистер Старк говорил, что Гарри не придется изображать Железного Человека, но в случае опасности сам Тони точно бы не остался в стороне несмотря на все запреты врачей. А вдруг сейчас был тот самый случай? Или лучше позвонить мистеру Старку и уточнить напрямую, чтобы не подвести по полной программе? Да, наверное, это было бы самым правильным.  
  
Приняв решение, Гарри ринулся к телефону, лежавшему на прикроватной тумбочке, совсем забыв про Пятницу, которая могла дать ответ на любой вопрос, но запутался в простынях. Дернувшись изо всех сил, он попытался освободиться от некстати взбесившегося белья, но не тут-то было. Простыни, вместо того чтобы разойтись на полосы, спеленали Гарри как младенца, и не удержав равновесия, он с размаху рухнул с кровати, смачно приложившись головой об пол. Сознание Гарри, явно не ожидавшее от него такой подлянки, немедленно заявило об экстренной эвакуации и вырубило свет.  
  
— Мистер Старк! Вы в порядке, мистер Старк? Я позову на помощь! — чужой голос буравчиком ввинтился в висок, и Гарри замахал рукой, пытаясь прекратить вызывающие боль звуки.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — выдавил из себя он, и голос послушно смолк.  
  
Гарри промычал благодарность и попытался открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто нарушил его покой. Глаза открываться не пожелали. Вернее, один худо-бедно открылся и явил взору желтые кроссовки, из которых куда-то в бесконечную высоту уходили тонкие подростковые ноги, затянутые в плотные колготки, где-то там заканчивающиеся короткими шортиками. Второй же глаз открываться отказался наотрез, окатив голову Гарри новой волной боли.  
  
— Ты кто? — то ли проговорил, то ли простонал он.  
  
— Камала, сэр. Ну, то есть мисс Марвел.  
  
— А-а-а... — глубокомысленно изрек Гарри, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, какими суперспособностями обладает конкретно этот ребенок. Потому что если бы это было рентгеновское зрение или супер-обоняние, Гарри умер бы от стыда сию секунду, прекрасно представляя, как выглядит со стороны: взъерошенный, с приспущенными штанами и засунутой в них рукой.  
  
Одна радость — рука была правая, так что хотя бы не надо было объяснять, каким волшебным образом травма мистера Старка, известная всему миру, исчезла за одну ночь. Нет, конечно, оздоравливающие свойства спермы были известны издревле, но юной девушке о них знать, по мнению Гарри, не стоило.  
  
Оставалось только надеяться, что простыня, упав вместе с Гарри, прикрыла его достаточно, чтобы избавить от окончательного позора.  
  
— Мистер Старк, может, все же врача? — жалобно спросила Камала — и, черт, Гарри вспомнил ее. Та самая, котораямогла вытягиваться в любую сторону и о которой Тони неизменно отзывался с теплой улыбкой на лице, выделяя из всех окружавших его подростков.  
  
Из очень строгой семьи, мужчины которой прирежут Гарри на месте, если узнают, чему стала свидетелем их дочь и сестра.  
  
Кажется, совсем недавно Камала перешла из Мстителей в Чемпионы, и, по идее, ее тут вообще не должно было быть, но вот поди же. Надо же было так влипнуть! И Гарри снова застонал от несправедливости мироздания.  
  
— Я... — начала было Камала.  
  
— Как ты вообще тут оказалась? — одновременно с ней проговорил Гарри, когда до него неожиданно дошло, что вообще-то его могли побеспокоить только после прямого запроса к Пятнице. А та, как бы ни любила подшутить над Гарри, точно не стала бы так его подставлять.  
  
— Ну... — смутилась Камала, — я шла...  
  
— Шла.  
  
— Шла...  
  
— Шла.  
  
— И пришла... Я не специально, честное слово! Просто услышала грохот из вашей комнаты, и вот...  
  
— Камала, — не особо надеясь на успех, попросил Гарри, — может, ты дальше пойдешь, а? Я в порядке, честное слово.  
  
Ответом ему было сердитое сопение.  
  
Ну, Гарри не особо и надеялся. Не могла мистеру Старку понравиться какая-нибудь бессердечная цыпа.  
  
Однако надо было что-то соображать. Беда только в том, что в больную голову Гарри не приходило ни одной дельной мысли. Наконец Гарри решил, что демонстрация способности к движению должна успокоить Камалу. Та неизвестно когда уже успела присесть рядом с ним на корточки, и, Гарри, приподнявшись, встретился с ней взглядом.  
  
— Ой, мистер Старк! Ваши шрамы на лице! — воскликнула она.  
  
— Что — «мои шрамы на лице»? — тупо переспросил Гарри, предчувствуя недоброе.  
  
— Они исчезли! Там, правда, сейчас тако-о-й синяк назревает, но шрамы-то должны были остаться! Я собираюсь стать врачом и читала про это...  
  
Гарри уронил голову обратно на пол, едва сдерживая очередной стон. Ну вот чего ему не лежалось спокойно?  
  
— Э-э-э, Камала, видишь ли, какое дело.., — начал Гарри, но тут из коридора послышались шаги, и в комнату влетел Перри.  
  
— Тони! — воскликнул он, бросаясь к Гарри.  
  
— Перри! — обрадовался Гарри, потянувшись к Перри всем телом и чувствуя, что его текущим проблемам пришел конец. Это не означало, что впереди у задницы Гарри не было проблем похуже, но хотя бы можно было не врать Камале.  
  
— Пятница сказала, что у тебя несчастный случай, а я как раз был поблизости и не хотел дергать Хэппи. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Больно?  
  
— Ерунда.  
  
— Представишь меня юной леди?  
  
— М-м-м, Перри, это мисс Хан. Камала, это мой хороший друг, Перри ван Шрайк.  
  
— Рад знакомству, мисс Хан, — Перри галантно поцеловал кончики пальцев Камалы, отчего ее смуглая кожа приобрела неповторимый оттенок. Гарри и не думал раньше, что это может быть так красиво. — Доверите мистера Старка моим заботам?  
  
— Я могу помочь...  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но ничего страшного не произошло, правда, Тони?  
  
— Угу, — ответил Гарри, краснея не хуже Камалы.  
  
— Так я пойду? — нерешительно спросила Камала.  
  
— Прости за беспокойство, — Гарри энергично взмахнул рукой. Слава богу, вовремя вспомнил и сделал это левой.  
  
— Всего хорошего, мистер Старк, — кивнула Камала и наконец-то ушла.  
  
— И как тебя угораздило в этот раз? — грозно посмотрел на Гарри Перри.  
  
— Думал о тебе, — честно признался Гарри.  
  
Перри, который уже было открыл рот для следующей уничижительной реплики, подавился воздухом и закашлялся.  
  
— А ты почему здесь? — в свою очередь поинтересовался Гарри, с подозрением осматривая Перри. — Ты же должен быть в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
— Должен, — буркнул Перри. — Но тебя же ни на один день нельзя оставить одного. Человек-катастрофа, вот ты кто. Пятница, где у нашего «мистера Старка» лед? Надеюсь, он не вытряс остатки своих мозгов?  
  
— Лед в холодильнике, — тут же откликнулись Пятница и ехидно добавила, — детектив. С мозгами, теми, что не успели выбить вы, все окей.  
  
— Язва, — уважительно прошептал Перри и пошел к холодильнику.  
  
— А тревога? — запоздало спохватился Гарри.  
  
— Учебная, — весело отозвалась Пятница, — так что все пучком, Гарри. Я сообщу мистеру Старку, что с твоим гримом произошли проблемы.  
  
— Может, не стоит беспокоить его? Пусть отдыхает. Мы с Перри что-нибудь придумаем, правда, Перри?  
  
Перри хмыкнул, но возражать не стал.  
  
Гарри откинулся на спину, счастливо разглядывая потолок. Почему-то казалось, что теперь, когда Перри рядом, все непременно будет хорошо. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  
...А в это время Камала, добравшись до укромного места, подрагивающими от нетерпения руками вытащила старкпад из сумки и, открыв новый текстовый документ, набрала: «Никто в целом мире не догадывался, какую тайну хранил Тони Старк. Все дело в том, что у Тони был брат-близнец...».


End file.
